If I Die Young A Songfic
by Nightette
Summary: Hey, this is based of the Band Perry song If I Die Young! I do not own Young Justice or the Band Perry's song! And this song-fiction came out more sad than I expected. Please enjoy! Rated T because I'm annoying and paranoid.


**Hey, I did a song-fic on Artemis' death because I was inspired. And you gotta write something when your inspired! Anyways, enjoy!**

**I do not own Young Justice. If I did then they most certainly would not have been canceled! *has a moment* **

**Nor do I own this song... It is by The Band Perry! Okay, read on!**

~ If I die young, bury me in satin  
Lay me down on a bed of roses~

"Artemis! Artemis!" M'gann screamed clutching her friend with tears in her eyes. Blood stained the Martian and she weeped for her fallen friend.

~Sink me in the river at dawn  
Send me away with the words of a love song~

M'gann softly sang the archer's favorite song feeling her presence fade. The team won't make it in time. Eventually the team had gotten there only to see their friend's last moment.

~Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother  
She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors, oh,  
And life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no  
Ain't even grey, but she buries her baby~

Fittingly there was rain. It rained hard at her funeral. Guilt reigned in the church they were congrated in.  
Artemis' mother had tears in her eyes brimming her eyes. When they walked outside a rainbow was over her and she felt a peace within her that was unspeakable.

~The sharp knife of a short life, oh well  
I've had just enough time~

Dick Grayson winced at the memory of the knife stabbing one of his best friends. There was... so much... blood. He hid the tear in his eye but instead put on a brave face for his team.  
He looked down at the screen of his cell phone glowing. His face was grinning back at himself and Artemis looked a mixture of confused and aggravated. "We'll laugh about this someday." A tear finally slid down Dick's face. He won't ever laugh with her about anything, ever again.

~And I'll be wearing white, when I come into your kingdom  
I'm as green as the ring on my little cold finger~

Conner bowed his head in anger to his fallen friend. Looking in her casket he hid the thought of the memory that came up. She was wearing a nice white dress and the small green ring that he gave her when she felt she didn't fit in.  
Lost memories that are no more. Never again would he spend a day with her. Will the team ever survive this? Would he ever survive this. He readied his position to be a pallbearer.

~I've never known the lovin' of a man  
But it sure felt nice when he was holdin' my hand,  
There's a boy here in town, says he'll love me forever,  
Who would have thought forever could be severed by... The sharp knife of a short life, oh well?  
I've had just enough time~

Wally gritted his teeth and braced himself. He could not stop all the memories. He had told Artemis he would love her forever and he intended on keeping that promise.  
~The blonde came up to him to peck his cheek.~  
~Then they were running out to a mission and she insulted him jokingly while fixing his uniform.~  
~Then they sat on the couch together giggling over a dumb movie.~  
His teeth gritted harder. There's no stopping the memories any how. Tears slowly slid down the teen's face with him not caring anymore.

~So put on your best, boys, and I'll wear my pearls  
What I never did is done~

Jade hid her face walking into the funeral. Everybody would hate her for being here. She works with the man who did this to her little sister!  
Not anymore, she thought as she slowly slid her pearl necklace around her dead sister's neck while no one was looking. It was her favorite necklace that Jade had owned. Jade swallowed hard fighting the deepening hatred in her heart towards their father. Tears slid down the assassins face when she ran away.

~A penny for my thoughts, oh, no, I'll sell 'em for a dollar  
They're worth so much more after I'm a goner  
And maybe then you'll hear the words I been singin'  
Funny when you're dead how people start listenin'~

Roy Harper stood at the podium with shaky hands. How had Ollie talked him into this!? He swallowed his anger and pride as he lifted an old piece of paper that Artemis had written on.  
After introductions he slowly read the words, "I don't know why I have to write this dumb paper but these are things I would like to happen if I die. If I die I want people to be sad that I'm gone but to be happy I lived with them. I guess what I'm saying is my funeral should celebrate my life. That's about it. By: Artemis Crock"  
Roy set the paper down and it felt watery in his eyes. She was annoying as heck but he was gonna miss the little archer.

~The ballad of a dove  
Go with peace and love  
Gather up your tears, keep 'em in your pocket  
Save 'em for a time when you're really gonna need 'em, oh~

With tears in everyone's vision they began to ready the casket to bury her. Kaldur did not want to cry. So when he felt the tears he bowed his head in respect for his fallen colleague, no his friend.

~The sharp knife of a short life, oh well  
I've had just enough time~

Megan cried the hardest. The poor girl ran out of tears so she sat there with an aching heart.  
Sportsmaster had come out of no where. Whenever she tried to help Artemis she had been withheld from doing so. It seems the whole mission was to lure Artemis out to be killed.  
The knife plunged into the blonde's heart and it shook Megan to the core. She weeped again at the bitter memory.

~So put on your best, boys, and I'll wear my pearls.~

When the casket closed all Wally, Kaldur, Dick, Megan, Roy and Jade could see is the girl's pale face and a pretty little set of pearls around her neck.


End file.
